headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Lois
}}"The Family Hour" is the twenty-second episode of season four of the superhero romance television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and the eighty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jim Pohl with a script written by Brad Kern. It first aired on ABC on June 14th, 1997. Synopsis for "The Family Hour" * Lois and Clark find out that they cannot have a kid together and they are devastated. They decide to ask Lois' father, Sam (Harve Presnell), for help but they know they will have to tell him that Clark is Superman. Sam is shocked by the news but he promises to see if he can help them while at the same time everyone is trying to keep the secret from Ellen (Beverly Garland). In the meantime, Dr. Klaus Mensa (Harry Anderson) is released from prison where he developed mind-control powers and he now wants revenge on his former colleagues for not helping him. He uses his telekinetic powers to kill one of them and when he tries to kill Misha (Brian George), Sam's current partner, Misha gives him the information he found out about Superman. Mensa kidnaps Clark and Lois' parents and threatens to kill them if Superman tries to stop him from stealing the bank's gold. Misha decides to help the parents and Superman manages to get Mensa arrested while an invention takes his telekinetic powers away. Mensa has not a bad memory, he is reformed. Lois and Clark's parents were affected by the blast and has not bad memory at all, Lois father forgot about Clark being Superman. The episode — and series — ends with someone, who seems to know Clark's secret identity, leaving a child at Lois and Clark's apartment for them to raise. They finally have their child they always wanted and their parents are happy too. Notes * No notes. Trivia * Appearing in the final minutes of the final episode of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, the baby became an unresolved cliffhanger. According to Brad Buckner, the plan (had the show continued for a fifth season) was that the baby was Kryptonian royalty, hidden with Lois & Clark by his mother to keep him safe from assassins. The baby would've aged rapidly, becoming a pre-teen in mere months and develop powers. Ultimately he was to be forced to leave his adopted parents and return home, to save his people.1 See Also * Images from Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) Episode: The Family Hour * Discuss The Family Hour on the forums * Episodes of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) * Images from Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) * Gallery for the Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (TV Series) series Cast Recommended Media Category:Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman/Season 4 episodes Category:Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman/Episodes Category:1997/Episodes Category:June, 1997/Episodes Category:Harry Anderson Category:Dean Cain Category:Teri Hatcher Category:Justin Whalin Category:Eddie Jones Category:K Callan Category:Beverly Garland Category:Harve Presnell